Evile
Evile (also known as Experiment 627) is an antagonist villain from Disney's 2003-08 television series Lilo and Stitch: The Series. He is voiced by Chris Sanders, who also voices Stitch. Personality When Stitch's ego grew too large after a streak of captured and reformed experiments, Jumba created an experiment designed to be more powerful than Stitch that was completely evil and is impossible to turn good. His one weakness is his large sense of humor. Lilo & Stitch: The series In the episode "627", Stitch grew a large ego and began bragging about how great and special he was. This began to annoy Jumba resulting into Jumba creating 627 nicknamed Evile. 627 broke away from Jumba's ship and wandered off into the night. He meets 625 who takes him to Gantu and becomes a minion to his schemes. For the next several days, 627 had successfully captured many experiments, leaving Stitch to believe he's not special. Stitch and Lilo learn that laughter is the only weakness to 627 and uses this in their next battle, defeating him and placing him back into a pod. Stitch! 627 made his first appearance in "Stitch Does it Dangerously! Love's Strongest Rival". Here, 627 disguises himself as a prince to woo Angel and lure her into his castle. This also lures Stitch having him captured. It is revealed that 627 is working for Hamsterviel. Hamsterviel leaves Stitch and his friends to die in the castle but they are all rescued by 627 who was betrayed by Hamsterviel shortly before his exit. In this series he is voiced by Chris Sanders who also voices Stitch. Stitch and Experiments Evile is first reactivated in the first episode of the show "Home is Where the Ohana Is" by Dr Hamsterviel along with Leroy. He and Leroy later became Hamsterviel's henchmen and is just a sadistic and destructive as ever. In the episode "Cape Stitch" he plans to stalk Stitch in a manner used by Sideshow Bob from "The Simpsons" and he eventually battles Stitch abliet a little short when he realizes that he can survive in the water and when he was about to kill Stitch once and for all Stitch gave a last request for him to sing Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody" in which after that he woke up his now escaped prisoners Angel, Sparky, Felix, Sample, Dupe and Slushy and since they were wearing pretty ridiculous pajamas Evile laughed and eventually passed out and he was sent to jail again. At the end of the first season he finally reverted back to good and was able to help Stitch defeat 628 in which Hamsterviel fired him to which Evile responded by telling him that a family is better than nothing at all. In this series he is voiced by Jack Black. Likes *Sandwiches *Pizza *Apples *Laughing *Being better than Stitch *Kicking and drooling on 625 *Chaos *Bullying *Destruction Dislikes *Getting fired *Losing *Anything to do with Stitch and Reuben *Being outsmarted Friends *Yuna (sister) *StitchStitch (father) *Chopseuy (627's sidekick) *Flashbomb (627's sidekick) *Reuben (after apologizing in deleted scenes) *Felix (627's sidekick) *Sparky (brother) *Carmen (627's sidekick) *Glitch (627's sidekick) *Bonnie (627's sidekick and aunt) *Clyde (627's sidekick and uncle) *Lilo Pelekai (sister) *Pounyi the Rabbit (father) *Angel (sister) *Jumba Jookiba (father) *Agent Pleakley (uncle) *Zap and Slimy (627's brothers) *Nosey (627's sidekick) *Fibber (627's sidekick) Enemies *Captain Gantu *Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel *Reuben *Stitch *Judge Mago *Leroy *Leroy Clones *Delia *Evil Councli *Cyber *Reloy Quotes *"Evil!" *"You are a bunch of losers!" *"You were only the bait, the lure to ensnare the prey, the venus in my little flytrap." *"I will squash you like a bug!" *"What's a guy gotta do to get some pizza around here?" *"Revenge is a dish best served cold, which now that I come to think of it is a pretty stupid saying." *"Stitch, you will be snuffed and I WILL GET YOU!" *"Angel, why would you wanna be with a guy like him when you can have me?" *"I hate it when I lose, especially when I lose to a piece of Bliznak like you!" *"Nobody picks on the blue booger except ME!" *"Just because I'm living with you doesn't mean that I'm gonna go soft on you, blue boy!" Gallery 627.PNG 627's true form.png.png Trivia *In a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, 627 is among one of the members on Jumba's basketball team and seems to have turned good. However, this is slightly ironic, since Jumba said that 627 can never turn good. It is possible that he was reprogrammed, but it's also likely that the parody itself is non-canon because it was made to publicize the film. **In said parody, when 627 and the other experiments are looking up at the ceiling, 627 is colored blue and Stitch is colored red. It is unknown how this happened, though it could be a continuity error. Category:Genetic experimentations Category:Protagonists Category:Stitch's sidekicks Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Jedi Knights Category:Former antagonists Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Alien characters Category:Aliens